


Blue flames

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [19]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Episode: s01e01 Buffalo '07, M/M, Pining, Pre-Series, Unrequited Crush, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: The first time Philip saw Lukas was in school, outside the building. Gabe had just dropped him off when a dirt bike came speeding into the parking lot. As Philip watched, the boy on the bike took of his helmet and shook his head so the white-blond strands of hair whipped in the wind, shining like a gloria around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [h/c-bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com), unrequited pining.

The first time Philip saw Lukas was in school, outside the building. Gabe had just dropped him off when a dirt bike came speeding into the parking lot. As Philip watched, the boy on the bike took of his helmet and shook his head so the white-blond strands of hair whipped in the wind, shining like a gloria around him. Philip was hooked right away, but before he could make the rash decision to try to talk to the boy, the bell rung.

Over the following week Philip learnt the boy was named Lukas, was together with Rose, and was way to popular for it to be okay for loner citykid Philip to talk to him. There was every reason for Philip to forget how angelic he’d thought Lukas had looked that first time he saw him. But he just couldn’t. There was something about Lukas that drew Philip to him like how moths were drawn to flames.

~~~~~

He was out one day in the forest photographing with his phone, when he heard a motor close to the trail he was on. A moment later a dirt bike came speeding towards him. Philip just managed to jump to the side before it ran him over.

The bike skid to a halt and the person on it took of his helmet.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lukas exclaimed.

“What the hell are _you_ doing?” Philip demanded.

“You were right on the track!”

“This is a walking trail,” Philip bristled, glaring up at Lukas from the ground.

“Yeah, sorry.” Lukas scratched his neck and then reached a hand down for Philip.

Philip took it, reluctant, and brushed himself off when he stood. Lukas bent down to pick something up, and came back up with Philip’s phone.

“This is really good,” Lukas said, looking through the picture Philip had taken. “You’re really good.”

“You’re pretty good on the bike, too, “ Philip said, just taking in how breathtaking Lukas looked.

“Yeah, you think so?” Lukas asked,looking up from Philip’s phone, his eyes practically shining. “Maybe... Do you want to come watch me ride some time? You could, I don’t know, film me for my channel of you’d like.”

Lukas was offering to hang out with him? Watch him ride, and even film it? Philip really hadn’t expected it, but he’d be a fool to say no.

“Yeah, absolutely, I’d like that.”

~~~~~

Lukas brought Philip on the back of the bike to a place he liked to trick and jump at. It was a quite perfect place to film, with the lightning and how Philip could stand almost directly below the jumps to film. He enjoyed filming Lukas, and could barely believe he was in this situation.

When they were done, Lukas took him to his father’s cabin by the Hudson. It was a nice place, and enough internet connection for Philip to be able to upload the video. Lukas found them a beer while they waited.

The whole situation felt unreal, almost too good to be true. Like when Lukas told him he was amazing, how he kept looking at Philip. He was sure Lukas flickered his gaze down to Philip’s lips at least five times.

He had to try, had to make sure he had seen correctly. Philip was certain that there was something, that Lukas had at least a bit of interest.

He leaned in quickly, pressing his lips to Lukas. The kiss was close lipped, but at the contact it was like a spark went through Philip. He realised first now how much he had actually wanted to do this, how much he had longed for it.

But then it was over, almost as quick as it started. The slap stang on Philip’s cheek.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Philip hadn’t expected that. He’d been so sure… but so wrong. He raised his hand to his cheek, trailing his fingers over the place Lukas hand had connected with him. He couldn’t feel the sting anymore, and he was sure it wouldn’t leave a mark.

“I should go,” he said and stood up.

“Wait.” Lukas stopped him with a hand on his elbow. For a moment Philip felt hope, that maybe Lukas had just been taken by surprise. “It’s too long to walk. Let me drive you back.”

Philip sighed but nodded. It would be nice to not have to walk back. But he wasn’t so sure he could really handle seeing Lukas again. Not after that flop, that embarrassment.

Philip was just about to put on the helmet when Lukas stopped him.

“That didn’t happen, okay? Nobody even knows we talk, got it?”

Philip could only nod in response. It was… far from what he wanted. He wanted to see Lukas again, talk to him.

Lukas seemed satisfied with the answer and got on the bike. Philip had no other choice than to follow, and the next moment they were speeding away from the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry. But there's not many directions unrequited pining can go, now is there?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
